In A Nutshell
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Rika Tamayara lived a life of solitude and hard work. It was a tough life, ever since she was put up for adoption, but someone wants to put an end to that, but will she accept it. And why is Ichigo in the middle of everything?
1. Prologue

**Hikari: Well, I should not be starting a new story because, well, I have too many going as it is. But i really liked this one and need to revise it. The updates should come quickly seeing as it is not a long story. I hope to finish it in a week or two, if I ever update.**

**Ryou: You're rambling.**

**Hikari: Sooooo????**

**Ryou: It's boring, get on with the story already.**

**Hikari: Fine. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, although it would be fun if I did. Now, onward and upward. I don't own that phrase either. Sobs.**

**In A Nutshell**

**Prologue**

My life in a nutshell was never one of particular promise. I suppose that is why my parents disposed of me, for the smarter of us, my twin brother. As of now, I do not even know his name, but if I was to meet him, I do not know what I would do. I suppose my first instinct would be to take out all my anger one him, after-all, I am not a weak girl. But a part of me also says that I should give him a chance and get to know him. I prefer that first one, because why should I give him a chance if my parents would not even give me one.

He lived that good life while I waited for someone to care enough to take me home, but it never happened. He grew up thinking life was all rainbows and flowers, I was living proof that that theory was wrong. He was the smart one, while I had a brain, I would never be as smart as he was. My parents made that a point by disposing of me. I wish we could have switched for just a day so he would understand how I felt, what I had to live with. But miracles never happen, so I lived on by myself, waiting for someone to care.

Then he came, wanting to see me, wanting to take me home. Why should I go with him, he never cared enough before. It was probably his guardian, he was never good at keeping secrets, especially not with the boy who grew up as practically his son. When his parents died, my "dear" brother went with him. Now they want me. Do they think we will live as one big happy family just because they want to?

My birth parents did so much to keep us from meeting. My name and age were changed. The only thing that remained the same was my blonde hair and blue eyes, that was the only sign of my true family they let me keep, even though it would have been just as easy to take that away from me as well. I guess pity is given to those who need it, at times. Although it never happened again, they never helped me again.

I had a job before all the other children, I suppose I had to, I wanted to be financially secure when they let me leave. I work two jobs and am almost never there, but little did I know that my third job I was applying for would force me to work for my very own brother, the one I now despise so much. Of course, I did not know this at the time, and fortunately I did not get the job. I was able to go back to my other two, and gain money there. Although I did promise myself that I would look elsewhere.

But I suppose what I do for money is not of great importance right now. What is more important is that my brother and his guardian are here to take me away. To live with the people who cast me out as child is a nightmare. I dreamed of being adopted for years, but this is a cruel punishment for my dreams. I never will dream or wish for things again because I am always punished for them. I try not to be selfish, and I never thought that I was, but this obviously proved me wrong.

Unless there is something to be gained from living with him, aside from money. I do not want to say that I hope, but a part of me does. Please let there be a reason he wants me to come home with him. Please let it help. All I say is that I will not go peacefully, for I do not want to be hurt again. I will not let them take advantage of my weakness, I will be the one to do that. After all, I do have a brain, and I can use it.

**Hikari: There you have it. The end of the prologue. I like doing those, they are fun. I actually wrote this story one day when I was in a really bad mood, or I at least wrote the prologue. Yay! Anger is good for my writing! Ehhem, now, please read and review. If you do, I'll be encouraged to update sooner!!!!**


	2. So What If They Care

**Hikari: Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to everyoen for all the reviews, I'm so pleased. I got to go, so I don't own TMM, now, ENJOY!**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 1**

**So What If They Care?**

"I suggest you go with them," the woman said sternly to me as I sat in front of her. "No one else wants you. Be grateful that they do."

"I would much prefer to be alone than with them," I snapped back, but all the while I was fidgeting with my black lace mini-skirt. They had made me get dressed up for this "occasion" of someone finally coming to adopt me. I now wore a black tank-top and matching lace skirt, with my normal high-heeled boots. My long blonde hair fell gently around my tan face, and made my electric blue eyes stand out. I wore the signature smirk of my family on my face, and many said it suited me. "What right do they have to make my life more of a living hell than it already is?"

"They must care, seeing as they came for you," the woman replied. "Now go with them."

"You know I don't take orders very kindly," I replied with an evil smirk. "Remember all the others."

"Yes, I remember," the woman replied, obviously bored with my threats, although they had some meaning behind them, I never did anything too severe. "I also remember that what you planned on doing and what happened did not exactly fit together."

"Then you must remember wrong," I responded. "Now, may I go?"

"No," the woman sighed. "You have to meet them. It's not like it's your parents, only your brother and his guardian. Go."

"Ten minutes and I'm out of there," I offered.

"Fine," the woman sighed once more. "Just go."

I walked briskly into the cramped office where my brother and his guardian were waiting. The younger boy, my brother, had short blonde hair, much like my own, and the same electric blue eyes as me. He wore a red choker around his neck and a sleeveless black shirt with khaki pants. Not too formal, but it would have to do. The other man, the guardian, was in a brown suit with a white shirt and red tie, much better.

"Have a seat," the older man said. "It's so good to finally see you again, Rika."

"Yes it is," I replied with a fake-sweet smile. "I'm sure you're just delighted."

"You need to meet your brother you know," the man continued on. "You cannot go through life oblivious to your past."

"I can try," I said with another fake smile but some cynical humor behind it.

"I know that you do not want to be here, but we really wanted to meet you," the man replied. "And besides, it will be good for you to socialize again. The care-takers told me all about you, and apparently you work all the time and never talk to the other teenagers."

"I have no business with them," I said. "They are too childish and will be screwed when they get out because not one of them has a job. I am only preparing myself for the future."

"And I must say that you are doing a fine job of it," the man smiled. "I recall reading that you have a substantial amount of money, but you know, if you came with us then you will not have to do all that work."

"You can't bribe me out of one hell and into another," I retorted. "I have no business with the child of my dead parents." I could see the boy gasp for his breath for a moment, and I knew I hit a nerve discussing his dead parents. All I spoke was the truth, he had to accept it.

"I'm not bribing you, merely giving options," the man said. He reached his hand over to the boy to comfort him with silent words. Only two more minutes and I can leave this place and go back to my working life. "I am also just suggesting you take those options."

"Over my dead body," I retorted. "I will tell you one thing right now, I was told I only had to stay up here for ten minutes and I plan to leave as soon as they are over. You have two minutes to make my time worthwhile."

"I have faith that we can do that," the man replied. "Now, why don't I introduce you to your brother."

"Don't bother," I smirked, much to the surprise of my brother. "I have no need to know him. It will only be a waste of all of our time. Just let me go back to my orderly life."

"Your life cannot be orderly when you do not know half the people in it," the man lectured. "Now, I would like you to meet your brother, Ryou."

"A pleasure," I said sarcastically. "May I go now, your highness?"

"Now," he said. "I will leave the two of you to get to know each other before you come home with us. Your things have already been packed."

"Damn staff," I muttered under my breath. The man left the room promptly, perhaps to load my few meager belongings into his car. I sat in silence staring into my brother's whereas he could not hold my gaze for long. "What do you need to know?"

"Who you are," the boy answered.

"I am your sister, I've gone by the name Rika Tamayara since I was a child, and I am 14 years old," I quickly replied. "One more thing, I will find a way to get out of this. There is no way I will live with the bastard your dead parents loved."

He visibly cringed again, this was a weak spot of his. This was how I would get out of this, if he hated me, there would be no point in my coming to live with him. "There must be more," he replied. "There must be more you want to tell me."

"No," I replied simply. "But, if you insist. I believe you are acting like a spoiled rich kid who is half your age right now. I will give you this one piece of advice, grow up. Get a life."

"I have one," he said. I had hit another nerve and his anger was boiling. He did have a temper, and I knew how to ignite it. I suppose meeting him was a good thing, I now know every one of his weaknesses and everything that bothers him.

"Then I'd like to see it," I retorted. "Show me your real personality."

"This is my real personality," he replied, his temper rising. And I have just one thing to say to you. You need to decide what you want to do in life. We are offering you an escape where you can have everything you need, but you want to stay here. Choose your path right now."

"So, we are related," I smirked. "You're right, I don't want to come with you, but I will because it may prove to be useful. Where's brunette, I might as well leave now and get this over with."

"He has a name baka," Ryou replied.

"I know," I said rolling my eyes. "His name is Keiichiro, listen, what I feel for him and how I know him is nothing you should be concerned with."

I abruptly stood up from my seat across from Ryou and went out the door into the parking lot where there was a red convertible Keiichiro was still packing my things into. As he put the last of my things in I jumped over the door and into the car to start the ride back to my new home.

As we drove down the road, Keiichiro tried to start a conversation, "Are you excited to be coming home with your family?"

"Of course I am," I replied sarcastically. "This is the best thing that could happen to me."

"I know you don't mean that," Keiichiro replied with a smile. "You can tell the truth you know."

"Oh I know," I smirked. "And if you want me to tell the truth, then I want my dear brother to speak. If we are really related then why do I not hear him talking."

"Wise-ass," Ryou cursed under his breath.

"What was that blondie," I said cocking my head to one side, letting my blonde bangs shade my electric blue eyes. "Do you have something to say to my face?"

"I said you are a wise-ass," Ryou shouted. Keiichiro merely kept on driving down the road.

"Here we are," he announced as we pulled up to a sickeningly sweet pink café.

"You live here," I said incredulously, temporarily forgetting my fight with my brother. "In this frilly…thing?"

"Yes," Keiichiro replied. "This is the café we own, Café Mew Mew."

"I know the name," I said widening my eyes ever further. "I applied for a job here."

"Ah yes," Keiichiro mused. "I remember that day. I'm sorry we turned you down, but I did not remember you. You know, you've changed a lot."

"I know I've changed," I replied. "You should not though. You didn't know me all those years when I grew up."

"Will you just shut up baka," Ryou yelled at me. "We know we were not there when you were a kid, but how can you blame us?"

"I can and will," I replied smugly. "You could have talked to your dead parents and tried to find me!"

Ryou hesitated before answering, "I didn't even know you existed back then!"

"Both of you stop this," Keiichiro cried. "You're family for crying-out-loud!"

"Fine," I said and promptly got out of the car and stormed into the frilly pink café. Ryou and Keiichiro must have come in after me, but I was lone gone.

The first place I headed was to the basement where I could see the eerie glow of computer monitors. Even if I was not the brightest Shirogane child, I was smart enough to know how to use computers. After fiddling around for awhile, I found the files I wanted and hacked into the system seeing as I did not know my "dear" brother well enough to figure out his password on my own.

The database itself was a fairly complicated one, but hacking was my one true specialty in life. I loved to do it and I was good at it. Once I got the needed information, I left the room to escape upstairs so I would not have to meet the employees, who I am sure were equally as sweet as the café itself, sickening.

**Thanks everyone for reading so far! R&R!**


	3. Sickeningly Sweet

**Hikari: Hello! So, I know some people think Ryou's parents would never do something like this to their own family, but that's why it's called fanfiction. I actually don't think they would do that either, haha, but I needed an idea. Then I started the story! Well, I'm not sure who is doing the disclaimer today.**

**Yoh: I am!**

**Hikari: You're supposed to be imprisioned with Hao right now.**

**Yoh: No, that only happens in the story you haven't posted yet.**

**Hikari: Are you saying that if I post it, you will be trapped with Hao.**

**Hao: Otouto wants to be with me though.**

**Hikari: Sure. Now, both of you, back to your own stories!**

**Yoh: But we have to do the disclaimer.**

**Hikari: Fine.**

**Askaura Brothers: Hikari Aiko does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or us, but she does own Rika!**

**Hikari: On with the story!**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 2**

**Simply Sickening Life**

"Rika," Keiichiro called to me from the kitchen.

"What," I answered as I walked in. He was baking some sort of pastries, probably for the café.

"I was wondering if you would like to work her to earn some money," Keiichiro replied kindly. "It would be a pleasure working with you."

"I already have work," I replied shortly. "And I would like to continue working there."

"Alright," Keiichiro sighed. "You may do as you wish."

"Good," I smirked and walked out of the kitchen, on my way, I ran into a teenager with red hair in two pig-tails.

"Sorry," the girl said quickly before rushing off into the kitchen, where she reappeared ten seconds later with trays full of pastries. Then she ran off to the serving area in which I had not yet visited. Well, now was as good a time as ever.

I walked out into the giant dining room and waited to be seated.

"Hello and welcome to Café Mew Mew," an unenthusiastic girl with long purple hair said as she led me to my seat. "Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thanks," I mumbled. The café was very pretty, but also sickening, and even some of the workers did not seem to want to be here. I smiled to myself as the red haired girl rushed about while the other employees did next to nothing.

Finally the blonde haired girl who was performing tricks came over to me and said, "Hello! My name is Purin and I'll be your server today, can I get you anything to drink, na no da?"

"Vanilla tea," I replied. I had always loved the flavor vanilla and I was never really sure why. I thought it was just a faze that I would get over someday, but to this day I still love it. When my drink came I got some vanilla ice cream, nothing too complicated. I did not need to spend any more money than I had to.

I ate my food slowly, savoring each and every bite, although I would not admit it to Keiichiro, the food was good. As I finished up with my meal, the check was brought and I dug around in my pocket for enough money to pay. I ended up having plenty, for once. Then I went back downstairs into the lab, there would be something for me to do there.

I searched around on the computers for quite some time, but then the main one caught my eye, it was the only one I had not been able to hack into thus far. I went over to it, upon seeing some files left open and looked them over. They were about a project I had heard about a little from the televisions at the orphanage, The Mew Project.

I searched the files until I found something that really interested me, apparently the girls working at this very café were Tokyo Mew Mew. But now their work was done and the genes went dormant in them. This interested me because that meant that my brother had a connection to those girls. I knew he was smart, but to take on this big of a project, even I had to admit I was impressed.

I carefully closed the files on the computer, but as I went to close the last one, something caught my eye on the computer, it was a document labeled family. I clicked on it out of curiosity and was shocked at what opened up. It was a picture of both Ryou and I when we were only little children. We looked to be about three or so and were smiling broadly at the camera with our parents and Keiichiro in the background. I smiled briefly before closing the file and heading upstairs into my make-shift room. It looks like my life was as sickeningly sweet as this café at one time.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the dull ceiling, had I really once been that happy with my younger brother and family, yes, my younger brother. In actuality, I was the older of us, you see, we were and still are twins. I came out first though and in the orphanage, I used to worry about my younger brother, that was before I learned that they did not want me. That was back when Keiichiro used to visit me.

Then I turned ten and they moved away without ever telling me, I waited patiently for the return of my family, but they never came, and my heart grew colder and colder about my family, until I did not even associate myself with them anymore. I was my own person, and nothing could change that.

But they could change my name. I was born under the name Vanilla Shirogane, but they were afraid that I may find my family, so I became known as Rika Tamayara. When I was old enough to understand why they had to do that, I bean to shun my old family even more, they did not even want me to know my real name.

I used to cry and weep about my loss and about the sorrow in my life, but then I discovered that working took away the pain, it made me feel needed and useful in life, so I started doing it all the time. Instead of going to parties and socializing, I would work. And the more I worked, the more money I got, and the happier I became with my life. Then I just went on working more than one job, and before I knew it, I had enough money to go out to eat, but I never stopped working, until they came to get me.

What right do they have to take me away from my home and jobs at the orphanage? That was my life, and I enjoyed every minute of it. The same old routine every day, I would get up at the crack of dawn or earlier to go off to work. Then I dame back to the orphanage late at night and every once in awhile if I had no work to do the next day, I would go out to the local clubs and dance the night away.

I never got carded because of my, well-developed body, and because I could usually just convince the bouncers to let me in. I have my own way of being very persuasive to others. And most of the time it worked and they let me in. The clubs were not the most fun place to be, but they helped take me away from what I did every day. Those clubs were the only variation in my day, my only change of pace, but now they were all gone.

I had moved to the cleaner district of Tokyo, where clubs were seldom seen and almost never visited. People went to the movies or park for a good time. No one even knew what dirty dancing was. This town was like Hell to me, no one knew how to have a good time. That was when I decided that I had to get out of there, fast.

The simply-sickening life just was not for me, and it was something I had to escape before it sucked me in. Then I would have to say good-bye to the clubs, to the jobs, to the simple life. No, I would not do it, and they could not make me. I had to leave this life right now, I had to go back to where I came from. But the orphanage will not take me back, so I will have to use all my hard-earned money to live on my own.

The life will be tough, but better tough than wimpy like this one. I will live on the streets and steal food for myself. I will only buy when I have to. Life will be harder now, but it will be worth it. Good-bye and good riddance brother.

I snuck up to my room on the second floor to grab my things and money, but before I could get out of the café undetected, I heard voices coming from my brother's room.

"I'm so sorry Shirogane," a girl with a slightly high-pitched voice said quietly. "But I have to go. My work here is done and Masaya invited me to go."

"Why," a voice I presumed to be Ryou's replied.

"I love him," the first voice, most likely a girl's replied. "You know that."

"I do Ichigo," Ryou sighed. "But I cannot imagine you gone. It will be so different here without you."

"I know," the girl's, or Ichigo's, voice said sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Take care while you are away," Ryou said softly. "And know that we will always be waiting for you back here."

"Ryou," Ichigo whispered before she exited the room. I was not fast enough to get away and she saw me. "Hey!"

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. I really did not care to introduce myself to anyone at this sickeningly-sweet café if I could avoid it.

"I've seen you before in the café today," Ichigo replied enthusiastically. "Why are you still here?"

"I live here," I mumbled quickly.

"What," Ichigo asked, cocking her head to one side in curiosity. "But only Shirogane and Keiichiro live here."

"Well," I replied hastily, "I live here too."

"Where," Ichigo continued to question.

"Why should I tell you," I replied, slightly louder this time.

"What's going on Ichigo," Ryou asked as he came out of his bedroom. Upon spotting me he said, "Rika."

"Listen," I said quickly while trying to move to the stairs. "I have to go."

I felt a tinge of regret and pity wash over me. I was leaving my brother alone again. Sure, he had Keiichiro, but that did not really count for much. Ryou was weak and needed someone to protect him and watch over him. Behind that though exterior was a soft interior and he had only showed it to me, Keiichiro, and that Ichigo girl, who I presumed was leaving soon.

I could tell from what I had heard that Ryou loved Ichigo very much and she seemed to know it. And that was what got me, I could tell that that was what would cause him to suffer, and my leaving as well would not help at all. If anything, it would make it worse.

I shook the thoughts from my head and ran out into the deserted streets of Tokyo to find a place to stay for the night. I had to escape, and no one was going to stop me. Not even my own brother. I had to leave this sickeningly-sweet place he had found.

**Thanks everyone! Read And Review Please!**


	4. Sick

**Hikari: Wow, I'm updating!**

**Ryou: And she still doesn't own us.**

**Hikari: T.T**

**Ichigo: Enjoy!**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 3**

**Sick**

"She's gone," Ryou said, shocked and confused as he looked into the room Rika had once occupied. Ryou collapsed to the ground in shock and sickness, he had been working day and night for a week now to find Rika, and it just now set in that she was gone, and was not coming back.

"Ryou," Keiichiro called upstairs. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Ryou said in shock. The tears swelled up in his eyes, but he did not have the strength to cry. He did not have the strength to do anything anymore. He just sat there in shock as he looked at the empty room before him.

"Why did you leave," Ryou asked himself quietly, hoping that she would answer him and come back. She was his little sister, and he loved her in that way more than she could imagine.

Keiichiro came up twenty minutes later to find Ryou still on the floor in Rika's room, only this time, he was passed out, Keiichiro gently picked Ryou up and moved him to his own room where he could rest.

Soft blue eyes, still wet from the tears that never fell, flickered open and looked around the room. Where was he? And why were the walls so dark and lifeless?

The last thing that Ryou remembered was being outside Rika's room with no strength left in his body, then, blackness. He must have passed out and Keiichiro must have brought him here. Only, he did not recognize where he was.

Ryou looked on for a minute longer until the image of where he was finally registered in his mind, this was his room. This dark and roomy area was where he slept, or, used to. Since Rika had left, he had not slept at all.

He could not sleep, or eat. The only thought that occupied his mind was finding his little sister. Between clearing up the remaining Chimera Animas, the girls had been looking for her, but no progress had been made, she was nowhere to be found.

Ryou stared blankly at the bare walls, when he found Rika, he would have to decorate the room. It just looked so bland and lifeless, like he felt right now. But then, Ryou tore his eyes away from the depressing scene of the blank walls and attempted to stand. No luck. He merely fell back on his white sheets.

"Ryou," Keiichiro said, appearing in the door as if by magic. "You need to rest."

"To Hell with resting," Ryou muttered. "I have to find her."

"No you don't," Keiichiro tried. "You have to rest."

"What if she gets hurt," Ryou said quietly, knowing from the start that this excuse would get him no where."

"She is a resourceful girl," Keiichiro said gently. "She is smart enough not to get hurt. I have faith in her. She will come back when she wants to."

Ryou did not have the strength to argue anymore and laid his head on the white pillows and closed his murky blue eyes. Maybe rest will bring him peace, for at least a little while.

"If I find her, Ryou will get better," Ichigo said to herself as she walked down the forgotten alleyways of Tokyo.

The areas around her were barren and she had only seen a few faces in her time out here, but she was determined. Although she loved Masaya more than anyone else in the world, Ryou meant the second most to her. Despite his cruelties to her, he had helped her through a lot in the few years she had known him. Now it was time for her to repay him and find his sister for him.

Ichigo went on and looked down every dark alleyway and avoided as many of the overly-sketchy people who were looming in them, with the smoke floating gracefully yet deadly around their thin bodies. She trembled in slight fear, but continued on, she was a Mew Mew and that meant she knew how to defend herself in time of need.

Ichigo had grown up so much since she was first injected with the DNA, three years ago. Now she was fifteen and heading off to high school with Masaya soon. They were going to London, England, away from the past Ichigo had here in Tokyo.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the past and how it affected all of them, how much closer they had come because of it. Retasu had learned to stand up for herself, Minto had reclaimed her brother and they were the best of friends now. Purin had friends to help her and her large family. And Zakuro, she had learned the meaning of friendship. Ichigo, she learned what it means to take charge and stand up for what she believes in.

Those were the best years of her life, and a part of her did not want to give them up, even if it meant leaving Masaya. But another part of her was willing to follow Masaya to the ends of the Earth and back just to be with him. She shook her head to put an end to these thoughts, she loved Masaya, of that she was certain.

"Is he alright," Ichigo asked with concern floating in her chocolate brown eyes.

"He'll be fine," Keiichiro soothed, patting Ichigo on the head lightly. "He is just exhausted from all the stress, this has been hard for him, you know?"

"I know," Ichigo sighed. "I'm just worried is all."

It was the next day and the café was due to open in twenty minutes. Ichigo had come early to save Ryou the trouble of yelling at her, but Keiichiro had chosen that time to tell her that Ryou was sick. He would not say how sick or what was really wrong, al he would say was that Ryou is "sick from stress."

As Keiichiro finished his little speech, Ichigo quickly fled the room to set up. "I'm sorry," Keiichiro said quietly as he went into the kitchen. "I just thought you should be the first to know."

All throughout the day, all Ichigo could think about was Ryou, even when she was on her date with Masaya, Ryou's image flashed through her mind. Masaya knew something was up, and when he asked, Ichigo told him. But his reaction was not one that most would expect, he did not yell and scream that Ichigo should think only of him. Instead, he brought her into a tight embrace and let her cry into his shoulder, or wherever she happened to have her head.

They stayed like that for awhile and Ichigo felt better afterwards, but she also told Masaya that she would not be able to make their date tomorrow. She had to search for Rika. Masaya nodded in understanding and they carried on with the rest of their plans.

**Hikari: Remeber READ AND REVIEW! It does make me update faster!**


	5. Found

**Hikari: Score, another successful update to this story! So, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only Rika.**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 4 **

**Found**

The next day, after an uneventful day of work at the café, Ichigo set out on another useless search for Rika.

"How am I ever going to find her," Ichigo sighed as she collapsed onto the soft grass. "This is like finding a needle in a haystack, or my room."

Ichigo laid on the ground for a few moments longer before dragging herself up into a standing position. It was time to get back to work. Ryou's condition was only getting worse each day they did not find Rika. Ichigo was bound and determined to help Ryou, even after the others partially gave up.

They all cared, but they just gave up hope on actually finding her, Ichigo was the only one who kept looking. And she would not give up.

Ichigo clenched her fists and walked down into another set of alleyways to look, she had not been down this one yet, and was hoping this would be her lucky day. She strolled along, despite the growing dread in her stomach, this place was by far the creepiest.

People around every corner with the shadows falling over their blood-stained faces. Ichigo heard a sharp intake of breath, and then a coughing fit. She picked up the pace, still looking every direction for Rika. Then, her luck finally paid off. She rounded the last part of the alley and saw the long blonde locks of hair that could only belong to Rika.

I saw her coming, that cutesy little redhead. She was turning down the alley in which I had taken up residence, probably looking for me. I tried my best to hide from her line of vision, but I was not quick enough, she had seen me.

"Rika," Ichigo called out, while running over. The heads of those living around me looked up, but with one glare of mine, they went back to whatever they were doing before.

"What do you want," I said harshly as Ichigo stood in front of me.

"Come back to the café," Ichigo demanded.

I let out a small laugh as I glared at her, "No way in Hell."

"Ryou is sick," Ichigo yelled at me. Her frustration was building, perfect. "If you don't come back, he could…he could."

She could not finish, and before she had the strength to even try, I filled in her words for her, with another laugh, "He could die."

"Yes," Ichigo said, tears filling her chocolate brown eyes. "And I cannot let that happen. He has lost too much already, you will put him over the edge."

"Have you ever thought about what you do to him," I said with a sly grin. I knew just the way to turn this around on her.

"Me," Ichigo questioned, pure confusion swirling in her teary-eyes.

"Yes, you," I said in mock annoyance, just for affect. "How do you think you are affecting him by leaving with lover boy."

"How do you know about Masaya," Ichigo shrieked.

"I lived in that café," I said ruthlessly. "I know quite a bit about you, Ryou tends to think out loud. And besides, I could hear you talking about him, just the few days I was there. How sweet it is. Let me tell you one thing, you think I am killing Ryou, think about what you are doing to him, running off with another boy."

"Ryou understands what I am doing," Ichigo yelled. She had snapped, perfect.

"And he does not understand that I need my freedom," I said. "we both have reasons for leaving, and I for one think that my reason is better. I left to better myself, you are leaving for your own selfish gain."

"That's not true," Ichigo yelled. Then, she surprised me, instead of breaking out in tears and running off like a wounded cat, she did something else. Sure, the tears were in her eyes and starting to run down her face, but she did not run away. No, instead, she brought her small hand up and slapped me across the face. I reeled back from shock, but caught my balance and did not fall.

"Bitch," I snarled.

"You deserved it," Ichigo yelled. "How could you do that to another person, your own brother. Have you no heart?"

"Yes, I'm heartless," I said. "Now, scram, before I teach you a lesson about not hitting a street girl."

"I'll make sure that Ryou does not miss you anymore," Ichigo shouted as she took off running, paying no attention to the people around her.

I brought my hand up to where she had hit me, "fool."

**Read And Review And I May Update Faster!!!!**


	6. Please

**Hikari: I'm sorry, this story is really bad I'm not gonna lie. I'm just hopefully gonna finish it quickly. Maybe someday I'll rewrite and make it better, but for now, please enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 6**

**Please**

"I need your help," Ichigo said quietly as she came into my line of vision. "Please."

"What do you want," I snarled.

"I want your help to save Ryou," she said.

"Why should I help you," I smirked. I looked just like Ryou when I let that smirk play across my lips at Ichigo, the object of his affection, the girl who wanted to save his life.

"Because," Ichigo started. She obviously had no idea why I should help her, but was trying to find one anyway. "Because, if you help him get better, you can talk things out with him and then leave. But this time he will know, and it will not hurt so much."

"That's a pitiful reason," I teased.

"I know," Ichigo sighed, her head falling in defeat. I watched as tears continued to fall down her face and onto the ground below her. I could hardly stand it, this display of affection.

"I thought you loved that other boy," I asked in true seriousness. "Why do you care so much about Ryou?"

"Because," Ichigo started, only this time, she had an answer. "Because, he is my best friend and I would do anything for him."

"You disgust me," I smirked at her. "There is no reason for you to feel that strongly about him. Give up hope, he will be dead soon."

"No," Ichigo cried. "I won't let him die, even if it means staying by him instead of Masaya, I will do it!"

"You do that," I said. "See, you don't need my help. You can save him all on your own. Now, go an do it."

Ichigo ran off, but I knew what she wanted was hopeless and she would be back soon. Now, I had two options, move to a different area, or actually help her. Both of them were unappealing to me, but I knew I had to choose one of them.

I went back into my makeshift home. It was not much, and there was an odd smell to it, but it would have to do until I could get my jobs back. Stupid Ryou, ruined the life I had made for myself. No way was I going to help him. I had everything going for me, and now it was all over.

But those tears on Ichigo's face, the way she admitted defeat so easily. She knew it was over, yet she kept on trying anyway. I could keep trying too, I could have courage and never give up.

I let out a laugh, why was this so hard for me. He was part of the family that gave me up. Why should I feel any sympathy for him? Part of my knew the answer, and the other part of me knew, but did not want to admit it.

Because he was family, and you have to forgive family, no matter what.

I curled up into a ball on my makeshift bed and let myself drift away into that faraway land I went to when I was troubled. Everything I did there was so vivid, yet so unreal at the same time. Because, I was not me, I was someone or something else.

Yes, I was a cat. Yes, I had the DNA too, and that faraway land was just my cat form, a form I took on when I needed to get away. Although it only lasted for ten minutes, they meant the world to me and helped me through the tough times I have faced in life.

My eyes blinked open when the transformation was over, opal eyes with only a hint of their original blue in them. I smiled lightly and looked back at my tail swishing through the air, it was deep black as was the rest of my body except for my paws. They were a light grey color, a pretty color, although I would never admit it.

I laid down in my renewed form and let the thoughts of the day swirl around in my head. I let them decide themselves for me. Then, when my time was up, and I changed back, I knew what my decision should and would be.

**Please Read And Review!!**


	7. Visiting Hours

**Hikari: Okay, so this is really depressing, I don't quite remember what this is about. But I did edit this sometime ago. So it SHOULD be editted. But I'll leave that to everyone else to figure out. I might rewrite this in the future....maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Please don't sue me, I need Otakon money.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 7**

**Visiting Hours**

Ichigo hurried down the streets to the hospital she knew Ryou was staying in. It was a large building and towered over all those around it with ease. She ran through the front doors and up to the room she had found out Ryou was in before Keiichiro banned her from coming to see him.

But when she got there, it was not what she expected, the room was empty. No Ryou, no roommate, no nurses or doctors. Just empty. Was he dead? Was he gone? Did they move him?

Ichigo ran out of the room in shock and went to the front desk where she asked for the room that Shirogane, Ryou was staying in. Their answer was that he was gone. That he was dead.

"No," Ichigo gasped as she fled the hospital. "It can't be. It's not supposed to end like this."

She continued running, on and on, back to her own home and up into her room, where all she could do was weep. Weep for herself, weep for Ryou, and weep for those who did not yet know.

"What's wrong dear," Mrs. Momomiya asked coming into her daughter's room with a concerned look etched in her eyes.

"Ryou's dead," Ichigo cried out in between sobs. "And it's all her fault!"

"I'm sure it's no one's fault," Mrs. Momomiya tried to comfort. "These things happen. Here, do you want me to bake you some chocolate cookies with strawberries on the side?"

"No," Ichigo yelled. "It's all her fault! I know it is! I have to tell her!"

"Calm down honey," Mrs. Momomiya comforted, reaching her hand out to her daughter.

Ichigo slapped it away brutally and ran out the door and down the alleyway she had become a regular visitor to. The only problem was that Rika was not there. Even when she called her name, there was not answer, only the leering faces in the shadows.

"She's gone," Ichigo gasped as she sank down onto the ground, exhausted.

***

"You gonna wake up or not," I asked as I kicked the body before me gently.

"What," the girl said, blinking her eyes up at me. Sure enough, it was Ichigo. So much for my plan of a relaxing day.

"Why are you here again," I asked, exasperated already.

"He's dead," Ichigo yelled, snapping wide awake. "And it's all your fault! You got your wish, now he won't bother you anymore!"

"What," I asked, cocking my head to one side like a cat.

"Ryou is dead," Ichigo said, slower this time, but still louder than necessary. "And it's all your fault."

"What are you talking about," I asked again.

"Don't you get it," Ichigo yelled. I may not have known her for very long, but she did not seem like the kind of girl to get this angry. But I was still confused, how could Ryou be gone. "Ryou is dead, he is no more."

"How," I gasped. I felt myself drowning in this feeling of sorrow and remorse. How could he be gone. I looked to Ichigo's face for any signs of deceit, but found none. If something was up, she certainly did not know about it.

I watched as she left the scene. Had she only come here to tell me that it was all my fault, or was this supposed to be a guilt trip. Well, at least she could go with Masaya now and not have to worry about Ryou. Every cloud has a silver lining.

I laid down but did not have the strength to try and escape the pain I felt, this numbness in my heart. I did not believe it, I could not believe it. And it really was all my fault. I let the tears fall freely out of my eyes, something that I had not done for quite awhile now.

Then I stayed like that, curled up in a tiny ball, crying salty tears of despair. I did not even visit him or try to make him feel better. I only thought about myself and what I wanted. Stupid Ryou and his weak heart. I could blame him. Yes, it was his fault for becoming too attached to me. I had nothing to do with this.

I smiled and closed my eyes, it was his fault, not mine.

**Please read and review. Actually, I don't really care because I fully recognize how much this story sucks. Oh well. Review if you please!**


	8. Risen

**Hikari: Only the epilogue after this. I'm so excited. I want to move onto other projects and that means finishing up some old ones first. Maybe sometime I can continue The Dating Game. Anyway, here's the home stretch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If you sue, I won't be able to go to school anymore because I'm that broke.**

**Enjoy!**

**In A Nutshell**

**Chapter 8**

**Risen**

"_Are you ready to go," a man in a suit asked me._

"_Where am I going," I asked._

"_You are going to see him," the man replied. "He is not dead you know. It was all a lie, but that girl did not fabricate it. She is in a great deal of pain, and if you can heal him, she will be put out of her pain and misery."_

"_But," I protested._

"_He still needs you," the man informed me. "He is doing better, but not by much. If he does not see you soon then all is lost. You have only a few hours. Go, now."_

"_Alright," I replied. "I was going to go anyway."_

"_I know," the man says. "But you were too late that time. But this is your second chance, don't waste it."_

_I'm going," I reply as I set off towards a spot in the distance. It looks so far and I cannot see where I'm going, but somehow I know. I keep walking. I will find him and save him. He will be risen._

I awoke with a start, it was the next morning. How long had I been asleep? Was it too late now? Something told me it wasn't and I took off for the place I saw in my dreams. It was crisp in my mind and I could recall every detail.

But before I got there, there was someone I had to pick up. Someone special. I knocked on the door to Ichigo's house and her mother answered it at once.

"Hello," came her cheerful voice. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Ichigo," I replied quickly.

"Alright," the woman said. "Ichigo! Company!"

"I don't care," came the now sullen voice of Ichigo as she came into view. "Rika?"

"Hey," I said uneasily. Her mother had left and now it was just the two of us, and I would have to explain why I was here.

"What do you want," Ichigo snapped uncharacteristically.

"I came to tell you that I know where Ryou is," I replied uncertainly. "You have to believe me."

"And what if I don't want to," Ichigo countered.

"Please," I started. "Believe me. I want to save him and now I have the chance."

"Why the change of heart," Ichigo questioned fiercely.

"Because," I started, quickly thinking up the best reason. "Because I cannot be held responsible for another person's death, much less my own brother's. If I can, I want to save him. I was selfish to leave, and I realized that when you told me he was gone."

"Well," Ichigo snapped. "He is gone, and you can't bring him back."

"I can and will," I snapped back. "Comon, I'll prove it to you."

I grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her out onto the street and then I set off. She struggled at first, but then figured she could just come along, the worst that could happen was that he would not be there. Then it would be just like it was.

I hurried down the road, urging Ichigo to keep up, but she would not change her pace, so I started to drag her once more. Then we were there. This hospital was far smaller that any that I had ever seen and looked to only hold a few people at a time. Not the sort of place I would send a loved one.

I went inside without a second glance at the shoddy place. If Ryou was in here then I should be too. I asked for the room Shirogane, Ryou was in and she pointed me in the right direction.

I followed her directions precisely and they led me to where I wanted to be. He was in there, just lying on the bed, lifeless. I could hear Ichigo gasp in surprise and then she ran over to him.

"Ryou," she gasped, trying to keep from crying.

"Hey," I said with concern in my voice. "You up?"

"What," Ryou said quietly as his now murky blue eyes flickered open. His lashes where stuck together slightly from all the crying he had been doing from the intense pain he had been through.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "It's my fault."

"Rika," Ryou asked, opening his eyes wider. "You came back?"

"Yeah," I said, brushing a tear out of my own eye. No way was I going to make this some Kodak family moment. "I didn't mean to do this to you."

"I know," Ryou said.

"No you didn't," I said with a slight laugh. Tears were forming in my eyes again, but I did not care. All I cared about was healing my brother. "You had no idea. Even science could not predict this."

"You're right," Ryou said. "Science fails me right now."

"Listen," I said. "You've been through more than I can imagine, I'm gonna leave you in the care of Ichigo. She'll know what to do."

"Alright," Ryou said as he focused his energy on Ichigo who gave him a hug that squeezed the life out of him.

"Never do this to me again," Ichigo cried. "Or you will wish you were dead."

"Baka Strawberry," Ryou sighed with a laugh in his voice. The color began to return to his eyes and he watched Rika leave the room. She had come back. He smiled, it would be fine now.

**Remember to review on your way out!**


	9. Epilogue

**Hikari: And here it is, the end of the road. It's been a good run but a little too long in my opinion. I might rewrite this someday since I think I've gotten better since I first started writing this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I wouldn't have to go to Otakon because I'd already be in the business.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

**In A Nutshell**

**Epilogue**

"So," Ryou asked me. "How did you get the genes in you?"

"Once a scientist always a scientist," I sighed. Ryou had cornered me only a week after he got out of the hospital. All the color and life was back in his face and he had picked up his research once again.

"You gonna tell me or not," Ryou said. He had undergone such changes since that time, he was no longer so cold, at least not to Ichigo and I. He also gave Ichigo that raise she had always wanted, since she was not leaving anymore. That is right, Masaya is history. She discovered her long lost love for Ryou, or some fairytale line like that.

"Fine," I sighed. I had changed a lot too. I learned how to love my family and learned that I cannot blame them for the past and that it will do me no good to be sore about it. I just have to keep on living. That is why I moved back into the café again and took that job offer.

"You see," I started, I had no idea how I was going to say this. "We are kinda twins, not just brother and sister."

"What," Ryou gasped. "And what does this have to do with the DNA?"

"I'm getting there," I snapped playfully. "Now, where was I? Right, we are twins and I just happen to be the older one."

"Figures," Ryou muttered.

"What was that," I asked.

"Oh nothing," Ryou said. "Keep going."

"Alright," I continued. "When you injected yourself with DNA years ago, it traveled to me as well since we are twins, it is some sort of bond. I did a little research on it. And also, my name is not Rika. That's my middle name."

"What's you first name," Ryou asked.

"Vanilla," I replied. "So, that means I am a Mew Mew, whether you like it or not."

"That can't be," Ryou gasped.

"I meet all the criteria," I said. "The name, the DNA, I am a Mew Mew."

"Well then," Ryou said. "When the next enemy comes, I'll be sure to call on you."

"I'll hold you to that," I replied with a smile. "I want to kick some ass."

They continued on, chatting like old friends, because they were, even if they did not know it. Twins share an unbreakable bond, and these two are no exception.

***

So, in conclusion, Ichigo did not move away with Masaya, she stayed back to be with Ryou. Almost losing him once was too much for her. She could not risk to lose him and could not live with herself if her was to die.

Ryou continued to perfect The Mew Project and picked up some other projects to start as well. The Earth was safe, for now.

Rika, or Vanilla, happily moved into the "sickeningly sweet" café, but was glad to be there, with her one true family, not at some orphanage that did not care about her.

Keiichiro moved out of the café and moved away because Ryou was growing up and he was not needed anymore. Ryou had Rika, or Vanilla, now. They never heard from Keiichiro, but did not soon forget him, especially Ichigo. She held a slight grudge, but was willing to forgive him if it was called for.

They were happy, each and every one of them, in their own way. Their lives in a nutshell, a nutshell crammed full of stories and secrets, some of which are better left unknown.

**The End**

**Please leave a review on your way out! Thanks!**


End file.
